Just From the Ball
by zephiey
Summary: Clarisse attends a unique Valentine's Day ball, sharing it and the rest of the evening with her Valentine.


**Title: **JustFrom the Ball  
**Author: **zephiey  
**Rating: **M. Pears  
**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Warnings: **None  
**Summary: **Clarisse attends a unique Valentine's Day ball, sharing it and the rest of the evening with her Valentine. 

**Just From the Ball**

Clarisse checked her reflection in the mirror for the last time, picked up her scarf and clutch from the bed before exiting her suite. Arriving at the foyer she allowed Joseph to assist her with her caped coat before accepting his arm.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Joseph.

"Thank you Joseph. Happy Valentine's Day to you too," she said.

Joseph escorted her to the waiting limousine, handing her inside before walking around to the other side and taking his seat in the front passenger side.

"We will be arriving in fifteen minutes, ma'am," Joseph said, adjusting his jacket.

"Thank you, Joseph," replied Clarisse. Joseph inclined his head in response.

Arriving at their destination, Clarisse waited for Joseph to assist her from the limousine. He escorted his Queen into the hotel where the ball was being held. He assisted Her Majesty off with her caped coat, handing it to the waiting attendant before divesting himself of his coat and handing it over. Offering his arm to Her Majesty, he escorted her into the decorated ballroom, smiling at the look of delight from her. He watched as Her Majesty greeted her host and began mingling.

Tonight's Valentine Ball promised to be an enjoyable evening.

Joseph watched once again as Clarisse was led out onto the dance floor to dance once more. At most balls, she would decline at least once during the evening a dance but not tonight. Tonight she danced with every person who asked her. He smiled as he watched her newest partner dance her slowly around the ballroom, his smile widening as she laughed at something her partner said. When the music ended, her partner bowed formally to her, and offered, what should have been his arm, but considering her partner was no more than eight years old, his hand instead, escorted her back to her seat.

Joseph made his way over to where Clarisse sat, drinking a glass of sparkling cider.

"Enjoying yourself, Your Majesty?" asked Joseph, smiling at the expression on his Queen's face.

"Immensely," said Clarisse. "And you, Joseph? Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Clarisse.

"Yes," answered Joseph. "Although, I can't recall ever dancing quite as much at any other ball as I have tonight," added Joseph.

"I noticed," said Clarisse. "It seems you have a contingent of admirers," she teased, referring to the large group of girls and young women who had actively sought out her Head of Security as a dance partner.

"No more than you," replied Joseph, smiling at Clarisse's look.

"And speaking of an admirer, one is on the way," said Joseph, pointedly looking at a young man of perhaps sixteen as he made his way across the room toward them.

"Oh," said Clarisse, the look on her face one of slight disappointment.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Joseph, seeing the look on his Queen's face.

"No, not really," answered Clarisse. "I had just requested a particular song to be played and was hoping to ask you to dance with me," she said, raising a hopeful glance up at Joseph.

Joseph fought hard to keep the elation he felt at her statement from showing on his face. Instead, he bowed and said, "If you will excuse me for a brief moment, I think I may have a solution."

Clarisse inclined her head, watching as Joseph walked across the dance floor toward a group of young girls. Stopping to speak to one of them, he offered his arm to her and escorted the young woman over to her.

"Your Majesty, may I present _Mademoisell_e Evelyn Duchamp. _Mademoiselle_, Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse Renaldi," said Joseph.

Clarisse held out her hand."I am pleased to meet you _Mademoiselle_ Duchamp," said Clarisse, accepting the curtsy the girl gave her. Patting the seat next to her, Clarisse said, "Come sit. May I call you Evelyn?"

"If you wish, Your Majesty," Evelyn answered nervously, awed that she was speaking to the Queen.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Evelyn?" asked Clarisse, wondering what Joseph was doing singling out the girl to be introduced to her.

"Yes ma'am, I am," replied Evelyn. "And you, ma'am are you enjoying yourself?" Evelyn asked.

Clarisse smiled one of her delighted smiles, the one that made her eyes sparkle and her face reflect the young woman she had once been answering, "Yes, I am. I love to dance and finding so many gifted partners is truly a joy."

"I love to dance also," said Evelyn, relaxing a bit. "Have you danced with _Monsieur_ Joseph yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet, but I am hoping to," said Clarisse. "You have danced with Joseph, haven't you?"

"Oh yes," Evelyn replied. "He dances _divinement_," she gushed, slipping into French.

"He does, doesn't he?" replied Clarisse. Leaning closer to Evelyn, Clarisse added, "You should see him dance the Wango."

At the confused look on Evelyn's face Clarisse chuckled, explaining, "My granddaughter, Amelia named the traditional Genovian dance the Wango when we explained it was a cross between a waltz and a tango."

Evelyn laughed. "That is a good name for it. My friends at school have a hard time picturing it when I try to explain what the traditional dance is. Now I can simply say it is the Wango- a cross between a waltz and a tango."

"Princess Mia is very pretty," added Evelyn.

"She takes after her papa, my son Philippe," replied Clarisse.

"I think she looks like you…beautiful," said Evelyn, blushing slightly at offering the compliment to Her Majesty.

Clarisse blushed at the soft compliment given her. Taking Evelyn's hand in hers she replied, "Thank you."

Clarisse would have returned the compliment but she was unsure. She didn't want any compliment given by her to sound as if it were trite and commonplace. Clarisse was saved from trying to come up with a way to offer a compliment of her own by Joseph.

"I must be the luckiest man in the room this evening, having two ravishing, beautiful creatures near me," Joseph said, his voice pitched low and sensual.

Clarisse was sure her cheeks were just as red as Evelyn's from Joseph's compliment. Clarisse was also sure she was the only one who experienced a tightening within her body at Joseph's tone. The man had a voice that could lure the birds from the trees.

Any response was interrupted by the arrival of young _Monsieur_ Edmondson.

"Your Majesty, may I have this dance?" the young man asked, as the opening strains of 'Suave'

were heard.

"Oh, I am sorry _Monsieur_, I have promised this dance to Joseph," replied Clarisse. Seeing the downcast look on the young man's face Clarisse added, "But perhaps you would be so kind as to dance with _Mademoiselle_ Duchamp. Is that acceptable to you Evelyn?" asked Her Majesty.

Clarisse fought the smile that threatened at the look that crossed Evelyn's face.

"Yes, it is fine with me," answered Evelyn. "That is if _Monsieur_..?" added Evelyn.

"Richard Edmondson," the young man said, holding out his hand. "We've never been formally introduced but I've seen you debate," he added.

"Evelyn Duchamp," replied Evelyn. "I've seen you also," she said, offering her hand to Richard. She allowed him to escort her out onto the dance floor. Soon the two were chatting amiably.

Clarisse allowed Joseph to lead her out onto the dance floor and watched as Evelyn and Richard began to dance.

"They look lovely together," she said as she began to move to the music.

"Not as lovely as you," said Joseph, looking directly into Clarisse's eyes.

Clarisse blushed once again at Joseph's compliment and soon lost herself in the joy that came from dancing with Joseph.

The ball continued with Clarisse and Joseph dancing with all those who asked. Eventually, Clarisse took leave of her hosts. The limousine ride back to the Palace was quiet, Clarisse deep in thought. An idea had been tickling the back of her mind all night, and while she should ignore it, she decided to instead act on it.

Exiting the limousine and entering the Palace, Clarisse immediately walked to her suite, wishing the guards a goodnight as she passed. Joseph followed, after divesting himself of his coat, not relinquishing his escort of his Queen until she was safely inside her suite.

"Thank you Joseph," she said as he held the door to her suite open for her. "Join me, please," said Clarisse as she walked past him. Joseph inclined his head in acceptance, dismissing the guard at her door before closing and locking the door.

Joseph watched as Clarisse removed her caped coat, slipped off her shoes, picked them up and walked barefoot to her bedroom.

"Joseph, would you please order us some wine and perhaps a snack for us while I change." she said from the bedroom.

"White or red?" he asked. He knew she often drank white but he preferred red.

"Red please," she answered. "And some fruit, cheese and perhaps even some chocolate. It's Valentine's Day after all," she added, her voice muffled a bit.

Joseph's eyebrow rose a bit at this request but he placed the order. Ten minutes later he was wheeling in a cart complete with two bottles of Bordeaux, glasses ,various fruits, cheeses, and chocolates. He had lit a fire while he waited and now he poured the wine into glasses before moving to stand by the window, glass in hand as he waited for Clarisse to re-enter the sitting room.

He was surprised when she did.

He had expected her to dress casually, perhaps in pants and a sweater. What he didn't expect was for her to be dressed in a soft rose negligee and wrapper that not only complimented her skin but highlighted the enticing curves of her body. He never knew rose could be so alluring. He stared as she walked forward, picked up her glass from the cart and joined him by the window.

"I had fun tonight," she said, taking a sip of her wine, looking at Joseph over the rim of her wineglass.

"As did I," Joseph answered, taking a sip of wine.

The heat and view of Clarisse made his heart race and his desire increase. He needed to put some space between the two of them before he forgot himself and kissed her. Valentine's Day or not, it wouldn't do at all for the Head of Security to seduce the reigning Queen, even if she was dressed as seductively as Clarisse was now.

Moving to the cart Joseph, placed his wine glass down, picked up a piece of fruit, popping it into his mouth, trying to calm himself. He next picked up a chocolate truffle, intent on eating it, but his movement was arrested as Clarisse gently took his hand in hers. Joseph watched, his eyes darkening with desire as she slowly brought his hand up to her mouth, giving him time to pull away if he wished to. When he didn't Clarisse opened her lips, and slowly closed them around both the truffle and the tips of Joseph's fingers.

Joseph's gasped at the feel of her mouth on and around his fingers. His gasp quickly turned to a groan as she gently licked the tips of his fingers clean of all chocolate before releasing his hand. He stared as she slowly chewed the truffle, his gaze never leaving her lips. He was brought back to himself when he felt a nudge against his lips. He looked down, seeing her fingers holding a similar piece of chocolate out for him.

"It's only fair since I stole your piece," she whispered.

Joseph opened his mouth, allowing Clarisse to place the truffle inside. When she moved to pull her hand away he captured it in his, and closed his lips around her fingers. The combination of decadent chocolate and sensual Clarisse was incredible.

Clarisse's eyes slid closed as Joseph laved and suckled her fingers. Her knees felt weak and she swayed forward, grabbing at Joseph's tuxedo jacket to steady herself. Her insides felt like warm honey, and she whimpered when she felt Joseph release her fingers from his mouth. She opened her eyes, looking directly into the heated gaze of Joseph before dropping her gaze to his lips then back up again.

Joseph watched as Clarisse opened her eyes, looked into his, then dropped her gaze to his lips before returning to his eyes. Her hands tightened on the lapels of his jacket, and he knew he should move away but any thought of moving was soon dismissed when her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips.

Joseph kissed her. His arms went around her, he pulled her tightly against his body, and captured her lips in a devastating open-mouthed kiss. She tasted of wine, chocolate and something indescribably Clarisse.

She was heady, thrilling, addictive and incredibly sexy.

Joseph knew he should stop kissing her, but he couldn't. If he did he was sure he would fade from existence. She was as necessary to him as breathing. Nothing mattered but kissing her.

Clarisse's head was swimming, her knees were weak, and she was sure if Joseph released her she would sink to the carpet, a boneless heap. Her hands moved from Joseph's lapels to his shoulders, her arms tightening around his neck. She pressed herself tightly against Joseph, revelling in his kisses.

He tasted of wine, chocolate and dark, sensual nights. He was heady, thrilling, addictive and incredibly sexy.

Clarisse knew she should stop kissing Joseph, but she couldn't. If she did she was sure she would fade from existence. He was as necessary to her as breathing. Nothing mattered but kissing him.

But soon kissing wasn't enough, and Clarisse pulled her lips away from Joseph's. Joseph tried to capture her lips once more.

He didn't want to stop kissing her.

"We need…," Clarisse began, moaning as Joseph breathed in her ear. "Need …," she gasped as she felt Joseph tease her earlobe with his teeth before he suckled and kissed that spot behind her ear. "Joseph…," she pleaded, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. "Joseph...please," she begged, trying to speak but finding words difficult. She needed for Joseph to stop kissing her for just a moment. She pushed against his shoulders.

Joseph felt Clarisse push against him. His blood raced through his veins, desire flooding every cell of his body. Part of his brain wanted to ignore her actions but another part of him, the part that placed her safety above all others forced him to react to her pushing. He knew it would almost kill him if she retreated from him. He didn't know if he had the fortitude to be able to walk away from her if she changed her mind. He allowed her to pull away from him, loosely holding her as he warily looked down at her.

"Bed Joseph. We need to go to bed," she said breathlessly. Joseph stared down at her, surprised. But before she could utter another word, he lifted her up into his arms, carried her into the bedroom and to the bed.

He gently lay her down on the bed before pulling away. Looking down at her where she lay, he asked only one question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said.

That answer sent Joseph into a frenzy of movement. He undressed quickly, unashamed at how hurried he appeared. All that mattered to him was the woman laying before him. Once free of all his clothes he knelt on the edge of the bed.

Clarisse watched as Joseph all but threw his clothes off. Any other time she would have laughed at his hurried movement, but right at this moment she didn't feel like laughing. What she felt right now was uncontrollable lust, love and desire for the man undressing before her. As he revealed his body to her hungry gaze she felt her skin begin to itch in response to the clothes she still wore. Not wanting anything between herself and Joseph, Clarisse pushed her wrapper off her body before rising to her knees, and pulling her negligee up and off her body, tossing it and the wrapper onto the floor.

She was now as nude as Joseph, and when he knelt on the edge of the bed she pulled him toward and onto her, revelling in his heat.

Joseph groaned at the feel of Clarisse's naked body next to his. He immediately captured her lips in a drugging kiss, his hands caressing her skin as he kissed her. Soon his lips and tongue were following the same path his hands had been exploring.

He kissed every inch of her skin, his tongue tasting the caramel coloured freckles that covered her body. He lost himself in the taste and texture of her soft breasts, enjoying the gasps, and moans that escaped Clarisse as he suckled her nipples. He relished the soft skin of her abdomen, as he traced a path from one lone freckle to another. Her scent filled his senses as he nudged opened her legs to delight in the intimate scent, taste and feel of her. Her cries of pleasure filled his ears as he devoured every intimate inch of her.

Clarisse delighted in Joseph's explorations. Every touch and kiss fuelled her desire until all that mattered was Joseph and how he made her feel. His intimate exploration of her brought her rapidly to one orgasm but she knew one would not enough. Clarisse needed to feel him nestled inside of her, driving her to the brink of ecstasy and over. She needed to feel him make love to her!

Pulling at his shoulders Clarisse urged Joseph to move up and onto her. She captured his lips in a devastating kiss She smiled when she heard his deep groan as she teased herself by circling her hips against the head of his erection. Soon, though, it was she who was moaning as she felt him grab her buttocks in his strong hands, tilt her hips and slide slowly into her.

Joseph panted as he slid into Clarisse's wet heat. She felt incredible around him. He could feel every luscious, silky millimetre of her. His breath caught when he felt her walls contract, and squeeze him tightly.

Clarisse moaned as she felt Joseph slide into her. He was large, and the heat radiating from him caused her breath to hitch. Finally, he was fully inside. She could feel how her walls grabbed at him, pulsating around his hard flesh. She unconsciously squeezed him, and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt when she did. She repeated the action, this time with conscious effort, and Joseph thrust into her, causing her to whine in response.

The feel of Clarisse intimately squeezing him robbed Joseph of any control. He was soon thrusting fast and hard into Clarisse. She met each of his hard thrusts with ones of her own, tightening her muscles rhythmically against him. Each drove the other into a frenzy, feeding the lust, desire and love that they felt for the other.

Every nerve in Clarisse's body was firing, feeding the intense fire that soon threatened to engulf her. She knew she was close to coming. She was teetering on the knife edge of intense pleasure. Her body thrust uncontrollably against Joseph's, seeking that elusive caress that would send her into the abyss of pleasure. Finally, a particularly hard thrust combined with a quick caress of her clitoris caused her body to explode in ecstasy, tossing her into the pleasurable abyss, as she shouted Joseph's name.

Clarisse's orgasm triggered Joseph's. His back arched, his hips stuttered, his neck tightened as he thrust hard into Clarisse, emptying himself into her clutching channel as he groaned her name.

Minute passed as they slowly recovered. Finally, Joseph was able to roll off of Clarisse and onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and Clarisse into his arms, kissing her hair softly. Clarisse settled comfortably against Joseph's chest.

As the clock chimed midnight, announcing the end of another Valentine's Day, the two lovers slipped into sleep, more than satisfied with their Valentine's Day.

**The End **


End file.
